The invention relates to an adjustment device for a seat depth adjustment of a motor vehicle seat. Such a motor vehicle seat has been known from the document DE 196 28 381 A1 for example. In this prior art motor vehicle seat, the supporting plate is inserted in a U-shaped recess of the seat part that is open toward the front. The longitudinal guide is formed by a tube and a gliding bushing. Fixation between supporting plate and seat part is achieved by a volute spring.
From the document DE 698 27 303 T2 a vehicle seat is known the seat depth of which is adjustable and the front seat part of which is adjusted relative to a rear seat part by means of an electric motor. In the vehicle seat known from DE 199 13 503 A1, the seat pan also has a front portion and a rear portion that may be positioned different distances apart by means of an adjustment device for the seat depth to be adjustable.
In view of the motor vehicle seat of the type mentioned herein above, it is the object of the invention to improve the prior art motor vehicle seat in such a manner that a gear module of a motor drive to be arranged so as to save as much space as possible can be formed between the seat plate and the seat part.